In the state of the art, the voice coil is connected to the voice coil support in such a way, that the coil wire, which is coated with a self-bonding material is wound around the tube-shaped voice coil support, and the winding is then baked to the voice coil support in a temperature procedure. With this type of connection the jacket surface of the voice coil support, around which the coil wire is wound, is usually also coated with self-bonding material.
Under mechanical stress, such connections are only effective to about 200 degrees Celsius. At higher temperatures, individual windings separate and wire breaks occur.
It is therefore the task of the invention to create a connection between voice coil and voice coil support, which provides durable operation even at temperatures above 200 degrees Celsius.